During a shooting robot dual meet, a shooting robot would use two different types of bullets, in which one is a flash bullet with a diameter of 17 mm and a weight of 5 g, while another is a golf ball shell with a diameter of 42.64 mm and a weight of 45.93 g. Before the game starts, both sides may each have about 500-400 flash bullets and 30 golf ball shells; during the game, both sides may fire bullets to each other; after the game finished, flash bullets and golf ball shells may spread all over the field. After the game, flash bullets and golf ball shells may be recycled manually. The flash bullets and golf ball shells may continue to be used next time after being recycled from the field.
However, the foregoing manner of collecting bullets is a manual collection, which may require humans to pick up bullets by hands and may be relatively inconvenient.